Woodrow the Green
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Knock on Wood'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Woodrow the Green |alias(es)=Woody |birthplace=Arboria Central Outskirts |residence=Treant Temple |species=Treant |age=<1 |gender=Male |height=6' (Including Leaves) |weight=250 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the ''Knock on Wood universe. Woodrow is the sole surviving member of the ancient species known as the Treants. Born from a glowing golden seed, he was discovered by Mr. Picidae and Otto Possum, who informed him about the forest's new dictator, General Ryvok. Woodrow took it upon himself as the last treant to confront the merciless dictatorial bear and return the forest to its previous peaceful state. Woodrow's mother was Mable the Red, a fearless warrior who ended the great war that wiped out the ancient treant species. Hiding the seed of Woodrow in a hollow, where it became encased in a puddle of sap. He was released years later when bumbling neighbors Otto Possum and Peckzavier Picidae, who informed him about the fearsome dictator General Ryvok. Wanting to help the pair who found him, Woodrow voyaged to the four corners of Arboria to collect mystical artifacts that would open the gates to the colossal Treant Temple, where Ryvok has taken refuge. Woodrow is the size of a typical adult human, with a large bushel of leaves on the top of his head as "hair" which will deplete as he tales damage.He is covered in light brown bark and has round eyes with teal pupils. His feet each have three toes and his hands have four fingers. All of his digits are pointed. He has a short, stubby nose and a wide mouth. Woodrow rarely ever talks, but through his body language comes off as enthusiastic and helpful, unless of course dealing with an enemy. *'Melee Combat:' Being one of an ancient mythical species, he has natural instincts and fighting techniques. His branches (arms) can extend and act like powerful whips. *'Agrokinesis:' Being a plant, he can call upon other plants (and occasionally fungi) in time of need. He can make bamboo sticks as strong as a Bo Staff, he can make walnuts explode, use mushrooms in hypnosis, illuminate certain flowers, form a protective barrier out of cacti, and even cover his entire body in moss and slither around like a speedy snake. *'The Mighty Redwood': As a Treant, he is able to use one of Arboria's most sacred landmarks- a fountain formed around the roots of an ancient redwood, and oldest living thing on Arboria. He can channel energy from this fountain to form redwood armor and a sword made of powerful redwood resin. *'Endurance:' Being a tree, he has high endurance and almost never runs out of energy. He can brush off most attacks as if they were nothing. *'Mable the Red:' Mother *'Otto Possum:' Best friend, sidekick *'Mr. Picidae:' Father figure, mentor *'Chief Schnauzer:' Helpful chief of police *'Clam Coolidge': Helpful police officer *'Lou Scannon:' Helpful, albeit grouchy Officer *'Allister' Neutral, helps whoever pays him. *'General Ryvok:' Greatest enemy *'Sir Chalmers Watersworth:' Ally to Ryvok *'Brennan Barkley:' Mercenary hired by Ryvok *'Zombie Treant Elites:' Resurrected by Allister under Ryvok's command *'Allister:' Sometimes an enemy *'Grizzlies:' Soldiers under Ryvok's command *'Woodland Pests:' Common enemies encountered throughout *Woodrow was named after former United States President Woodrow Wilson. Woody.png Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Good characters Category:Plants Category:Characters who do not speak Category:Magical characters Category:Children Category:Sword users Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Agrokinetic characters Category:Articles without images